


Thoughts

by excusethedisorder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Small Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusethedisorder/pseuds/excusethedisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr knows how his demise will come to pass.</p><p>Really small drabble because I just wanted to write from Petyr's POV. I tried. It's hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Petyr is not a stupid man. No, far from it. He can see that small sparkle in Sansa's eyes, that clever light that Joffrey, Cersei and the remaining Lannisters were so oblivious to. And as he slowly coaxes her down the path of corruption, he knows that one day the student will surpass the master.

The ghost of a smile plays on his lips.

It's all very cliché in the end, but what better way to lose himself than at his pupil's slender hands? He is simply preparing his deathbed. Oh but what a deathbed! Bought by the most delectable loss of innocence, the simple nod of approval at her still hesitant actions, the lingering touches. It would be lying if he said seeing his power slowly seep from him and into Sansa's very pores did not thrill him. And he knows without a doubt that she enjoys it in turn. She is far from being the naive little girl she was, but her smiles when he praises her are still very real. She has grown confident under his teachings, he noticed from the way her walk had evolved; her head now raised high, unafraid to meet his eyes. That is why he will lose himself to her. Because perhaps still unknowingly, she takes pleasure in having power in the way that only the ones who used to have nothing can. Ones like him. They are too much alike to coexist once she reaches her full potential. 

As he watches her from the stone balcony of his solar, her delicate frame standing out in dark furs against the shimmering snow, his mind drifts back to another day spent making castles, a lifetime away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just really like to think that he knows exactly that by teaching Sansa, he is becoming vulnerable and will eventually become powerless, but wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
